Another Time
by Kashiwa
Summary: Lulu wishes to express to Wakka her true feelings. But will it be harder than it seems? FINISHED! Wakka finds his interest in Tidus to be gone. Could it be that...?
1. Some Water

Another Time  
  
A FFX fic by Kashiwa  
  
Note: I don't own anything except for EVERYTHING!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Your pitiful lives belong to me now!  
  
"Wakka. Wak-ka. Wa-kka," I say to myself as I sit, staring at the stars above. As unusual a moment as this is, it has now becoming a routine for me. Every moment of my short-lived existence has been spent thinking about him. That is because he is my everything; without him, I would surely fade away into nothingness. I suppose you would say I love him.  
  
Unfortunately, he does not even seem to care about me. I mean, sure, he cares about me a lot as a friend, but I know that there is nothing more than friendship between us.  
  
I need to tell him how I feel. My life will never have a point unless I do. What if I die, and he never finds out that I love him? I am past the stage of fear of embarrassment, and well past shyness. I am tired of hiding behind my stone-cold face, and tired of keeping a straight face. I want to be with him forever, and prove to him that we could be happy together.  
  
I am up and walking, now. I can see him inside his hut. He is alone, and not doing anything but sitting there alone. This is my perfect chance to confess! All right! *huff puff, huff puff* I can do this! I have reached his door now, and I wonder-How will I word this...? Wakka, I know we are just friends, but-no. Wakka, I love you-no. Alright, I'll just do it.  
  
I knock on the door. "Come in," he says in his sexy, masculine, but also colorful voice." I enter the room, and he looks a little relieved to see me. "Lu, I'm glad you're here." What? Could it be...that he...? Maybe I should-  
  
"We need to talk," the two of us say simultaneously. "Um, you go first," I say in my bored, almost monotonous voice. He looks really upset, and it makes me feel the same. I see now that whatever it is, he is not in any way excited or glad to be talking about it. "Well?" I say, feigning impatience.  
  
"Well, you know Tidus, right?" he says.  
  
"Of course I do, Wakka! He is pretty much the leader of our group now!" I say angrily. "Anyway, what about him?"  
  
"I...the way I feel when I'm around him...it's--it feels strange. Kinda like..."  
  
"Please, Wakka, I don't have time for this. Just spit it out, I have somewhere to be."  
  
"I think I love him."  
  
I pass out for a split second, and when I wake up, I am in his arms, staring at his scruffy face. I cannot believe what I have just heard. "Lu! Lu! Are you okay!?" he asks worriedly.  
  
"Yes, yes. I am fine. I just need to drink a little more water." I look at his eyes, and I can see that my lie isn't working. He looks as if he is about to burst into tears, but he doesn't. Not that I expected a guardian to do such a thing, but still...  
  
"Anyways, Lu-What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh. Uh...it's nothing. I just...wanted some bread." I take some bread and quickly leave. I think it can wait a little longer. I will tell him another time.  
  
Yes. Another time... 


	2. One

Okay! I FINALLY got around to writing chapter 2 of my much-neglected non- humor fic, 'Another Time!' Just to clarify, this fic is written from the perspective of Wakka, because I wanted to. Also, this takes place some time after Chapter 1.  
  
Another Time, Chapter 2 "One" by Kashiwa  
  
  
  
Tidus. So beautiful, so sporty, so cheerful and kind. So.Tidus. Woo- hoo, it's Tidus. I'm Wakka, it is now known by Lulu, Rikku, and Cid that I have a little crush on Tidus. They all "accept" what I am, and how I feel about another man. They all think it is "great" and "cool." But-what if I was to lose my interest in Tidus? Wouldn't it somehow disappoint them that I don't have this "tendency" anymore? Well, no matter how things go with them, I know what the truth is. I have a missing part of myself that I lost when my brother left that one faithful day. It is gone, and Tidus does not have it. I mean, I love Tidus a lot, but I love him the same way I love Yuna, Auron, Kimahri, Rikku, and. Lulu. Lulu, of Besaid Island, the "town goth," the widow of my brother, the black mage of the party. Lulu, the woman. Well, it would seem that we have extra time before our next heroic outing, so we have all voted to return to Besaid to relax. I look forward to seeing my home again. I look forward to seeing my town again. I look forward to the waterfalls and the grassy plains and the summoning mandala. But most of all, I look forward to my life before we ever embarked on our journey, and I know that is the only thing I cannot find at home anymore. But, what's the point of home if it isn't where you live? All I'm really doing is returning to "house," a place that happens to be on the way. Well, I suppose I should stop being so depressed and feeling sorry for myself. Lulu hates it when I do that. I just need to move on. That's what would make her happy, if anything can anymore.  
  
Well, we have arrived at Besaid, and I have returned to my hut. God, it's gotten so dirty since I've been here last. I really need to dust. Lulu would be so angry if she saw how I have let my home-house become. Hmm? A knock at the door? I guess I'll see who it is. It's Lulu. "Hey Wakka. Wanna go to that meadow we used to play at? You know, for old times sake, treasured moments, fuzzy memories and such?" Man, she is always sarcastic. I figure it wouldn't hurt to relive some childhood moments again. As I walk, I can see that Lulu is not wearing her usual Goth-getup. She is just wearing a light, sundress with frills. She has let her hair down, and all of her jewelry and makeup have been removed. Suddenly, I notice something-here sundress is black. Some things will never change. We are now at the top, and I can see few Chocobos at the other side of the hill, taking a sip of water from an old pond. "Wanna race down?" Lulu asks. Is she crazy? We'll scare all the Chocobos away! Well, alright, we can, but only because we're in Besaid for a such a short time. "Ready? Set.?" Suddenly, she bursts out running! "GO!!" "Hey! I say. I dash after her, and I can see a slight smirk on her face. Thankfully, I am much more physically capable than her, and I half just grabbed her by the shoulder. We both stumble and roll for a few moments until we come to a complete stop, with her lying on my chest. Oh no! Something's wrong! Lulu is doing something weird with her face! She's.she's. Laughing! Laughing hysterically! She's even snorting a bit (no wonder she never laughs)! As the laughter pauses, she opens her eyes as wide as she can. Her eyes are so beautiful. They look like two lanterns, illuminated by Pyreflies. And her lips, they look like two tulip petals, held together by some supernatural force. But now, her eyes are closed, and I can no longer see her lips. As her eyes grow bigger, I feel entranced by her soul. As I feel two tulip's petals brush against my lips, I realize that I have found the missing part of myself. 


End file.
